Such an outflow nozzle is generally known in the prior art. In this case the outflow element at the inflow end comprises a spherical part which can be accommodated in a corresponding cavity of the support. Such outflow nozzles have many applications, such as in ventilation systems for cars and aircraft, but are also used in baths and the like. Fitting the outflow element in a hinged manner ensures that the emerging flow, such as air, is directed as desired on, for example, the user. If directing at more than one place, for example for more than one user, or at several places is desired by a user, it is known in the prior art to produce multiple outflow nozzles comprising a number of adjacent outflow nozzles of the type described above.
However, such an embodiment has a number of disadvantages. On account of the considerable space taken up by the hinged fitting, there is a considerable distance between the different outflow nozzles, and in the region between said outflow nozzles no flow can be produced. For certain applications it is necessary to release the emerging medium in a relatively thin jet, in order to maximize the effect experienced. With the use of different adjacent outflow nozzles a very complex control is necessary for this. Besides, there is the disadvantage that the outflow apertures of the outflow elements, which are generally round, are difficult to grip and to position, in particular in situations in which they are smooth, as in the case of use under water.